Collection of Stuff
by Xaniss
Summary: Series of 20 shorts relating to the Bumblebee/Vullana pairing from my still-waiting for major reno "Indistinguishable Sides" verse - SEXUAL THEMES, NO MINORS PLEASE! Major sappiness too


**Title: **Collection of stuff

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything besides Vullana

**Author:** Xaniss

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **MA+

**Summary:** Series of 20 shorts relating to the Bumblebee/Vullana pairing from my still-waiting for major reno "Indistinguished Sides" verse

**Warnings:** Sexual innuendo/scenes (no minors please), major sappiness, product of my passed-the-use-by-date brain.

**Suggestion:** Read story in "3/4" width.

**Characters**: Bumblebee and Vullana

**A/N:** My computer karked it and after the Chrissy/New Year fiasco, I really haven't been in the mood to sit down and write. I came across a TMNT piece that was semi-structured this way and I really liked the idea, so I thought I'd try it! Best explaination for this I can come up with, is with a parody:

**I don't know what they're called - I only know the sound I make when I read them... **heheh..

I was in a totally sappy mood when I wrote these, so both characters are relatively OOC...

XoXoXoXoXoXo

1. Fear

Vullana shook violently, fearful of another explosive encounter. Bumblebee lightly held her quavering form and adamantly reassured, _"I would never allow Barricade to harm you."_

2. Agree

"We should do this more often." Vullana contently murmured on top of Bumblebee. Tracking the stars with a warm, thrumming figure on his sensitive dermal skin, Bumblebee silently agreed.

3. New Year

A slightly parted mouth tenderly planted a warm, wet kiss on the center of his hood. "Happy New Year Bee", a tipsy Vullana whispered, before resuming the small caresses on his armour. Bumblebee decided he quite enjoyed this "New Year" gig.

4. Crager

"You're wheelnuts are loose." Vullana stated bewildered, looking at the Crager precariously skewed. "Would you mind tightening them?" Bumblebee questioned and she happily obliged. Bumblebee didn't need her assistance, but he found an intoxicating warmth flourish upon the touch of her nimble fingers.

5. Clothes

Settled in Bumblebee's rear, Vullana changed into fresh clothes. The unassuming 'bot quietly watched the ritual, noticing the pale skin and soft bulges that made up her curves. He suppressed a delighted shiver at the memory of his dermal tissue reacting to those curves upon him.

6. Drunk

Eagerly, Vullana mapped his rear taillights with long, firm fingers. A small, moist surface warmed his rear "Chevrolet" badge, she gripped his aft possessively and bunted her pelvis into his frame as she moaned his name. Bumblebee learnt that Vullana wasn't a violent or emotional drunk - she just became openly and explicitly amorous towards him.

7. Tease

Bumblebee retaliated from Vullana's provoking by electrically shocking her. Vullana gasped, thrilled by the degree of stimulation when he teased her back.

8. Blur

Vullana screamed whole heartily, as adrenaline saturated her system in response to watching the scenery pass in a blur.

9. Safe

Despite the chases, the attacks, dodging obsticals and the flurry of barking, foreign curses, Vullana never felt as safe as when she was with Bumblebee.

10. Time

It was inconsequential until recently, but given her relative existence, time became an unstoppable doomsday clock

11. Elvis

"I'll pop it in ya back window." Vullana crooned, holding the springed figurine. "I do not wish any more novelties in my interior thankyou." Miffed, Vullana whined, "But I like Elvis."

12. Fool

Vullana slyly grinned at the lyrics Bumblebee was playing, knowing he was unwittingly playing her song. She indeed, was a fool for rushing in and falling in love, but she couldn't help it.

13. Mad

"Go to hell!" Vullana murderously snarled at the jerk who propositioned her to take the clapped-out, beater off her hands for a hundred dollars.

14. Hurt

Vullana soothed gentle reassurances, as she tentatively cleaned the wound. She knew Bumblebee's door was sensitive and it hurt her to see him in pain. However, the majority of Bumblebee's pain stemmed from the fact that humans caused his injury.

15. Reality

An unbridled moan escaped Bumblebee's avatar, under attack from Vullana's sharp, longing kisses. He couldn't imagine his avatar would be this receptive to her titillating contact.

16. Denied

Time-wise it was only a short period, but for Bumblebee's aching spark, it appeared to be an eternity. Now she was gone - snatched away - and Bumblebee could only cast a remorseful downward glance, resulting from his loss.

17. Need

"_Ohh_... god, _Bee_!" Vullana wanted to scream her need from the highest rooftops. Instead, she bucked her hips and hastened the speed of her dildo.

18. Change

Bumblebee watched the curled form under his hand as she slept and realised she was the reason why his spark pulse had changed.

19. Yearning

It was plain to see her affections, the provoking touches, mischievous grins, accelerated vitals and detection of her pheromones. But in fear of harming her with spark contact, Bumblebee remained resolute.

20. Test

A tantalizing smirk appeared on Vullana's features as she straddled Bumblebee's avatar. Both hands firmly squeezed the rear seat, while needy hips trusted into his sculptured abdomen and was rewarded with simultaneous tremors.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

**End Notes:** Feedback appreciated, but not needed. Thanks for visiting.


End file.
